


Nostalgia

by Funnybone800



Category: Sans - Fandom, Undertale - genocide, Undetale - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Genocide Route, He fucking died, Sad time, Sad time tim, be chill, my first fanfiction, sans is ded dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans takes a walk through memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this is my first fanfic and it's edgy™

You ever remember things you did a long time ago? Like when you played an old game or when you used to go outside and make snowmen in the snow. And on really cold days you'd sit inside with your brother and make cocoa. Both of you sitting on the couch to watch a game show that had come on. 

Those were the days. When you were more alive. After everything you had been through it still felt so nice and warm to be able to remind yourself of the things you care about. Or the times you've spent with friends.

As you walk through the snow to your favorite restaurant. You remember when you had gotten your brother that scarf for Christmas. He was so happy, he had hugged you and cried. Telling you that you, although lazy, was a wonderful brother.  
God.  
Of course he'd think that. You had raised him.  
You were his only family.

You remember when you had almost told him Santa wasn't real. Of course you couldn't go through with it. He was so worried.

"Hey Santa isn't.."  
"What?! Is something wrong with Santa" his tears had already started to form. You stared, Startled you hadn't even finished...  
"He's... Sick... but he'll be okay paps don't worry!!" You said frantically. "How about you send him a letter, tell him to get well soon" and with that he had promptly left the room to write a card for Santa.

You remember When neither of you had much too care about. Occasionally getting money and helping him recalibrate his puzzles. There wasn't much of a care in the world. You did whatever job he forced you to get. Keeping a smile and bad jokes going each day and everyday.  
That used to be so great..

You remember when he had a crush on that girl. Suzy was it? Well it wasn't important now. As you push open the door. Quietness filling the empty void of the room. You stagger to your favorite seat. Remembering the warm greetings each monster would yell to you each day.  
You sat upon the seat. The red dripping from your chest and mouth. Your eyesight growing dim.  
You remember  
Your brother.

You didn't even try to save him...


End file.
